From the past, for the purpose of crime prevention, marketing, or the like, video monitoring systems have been installed in places, such as hotels, buildings, convenience stores, and urban districts, in which unspecified people come and go. In such monitoring systems, operations of confirming how suspicious individuals move and how customers move in department stores have been carried out throughout these places.
However, to confirm how each person moves within a monitoring area, it is necessary to execute work of reviewing videos acquired from a plurality of cameras, following up the movement of a person within the camera videos, and performing the following in correspondence with the person moving between the cameras. Therefore, it takes a considerable time, and thus a large burden is put on workers.
Accordingly, systems tracking a moving object within a plurality of camera videos or systems searching for a moving object have been suggested. For example, a system that performs a scheme of tracking a person within a single camera video and connecting the person between a plurality of cameras has been suggested (see PTL 1). Also, a system that performs human tracking using similar image search and that divides a foreground region in a captured image into block states, performs the similar image search in units of blocks, and determines whether the person is the same based on a matching result has been suggested (see NPL 1).